Consumers appreciate ease of use and reliability in electronic devices. Furthermore, businesses may desire to enhance the performance of electronic devices, for example, by increasing the robustness, durability, and/or life-span of such electronic devices. Business may, therefore, endeavor to design electronic devices directed toward one or more of these objectives.